Communication systems are well established for establishing voice communication between two calling parties, and further such voice communications using mobile telephony are well established.
In such communication systems, it is well-known that in addition to a voice signal communicated from one party to another, ambient noise, reflecting the environment of the party, is also communicated. For example, the ambient noise may include traffic noise or general conversation noise from background conversations in a room.
In certain circumstances, the ambient noise for a party to the call may not be suitable for the nature of the call. For example, a business user making a call in a particular environment may wish not to convey the ambient noise of the environment in which he or she is making the call.
Furthermore, it is currently well-known in the field of communications that entertaining services in the field of mobile communications in particular are in great demand. Therefore any service which offers an entertaining aspect, or a novelty aspect, is desirable.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a technique for enhancing voice communications.